yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Trudge
| english = }} Ushio, known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, set many years after the Yu-Gi-Oh! pilot, there is a character named Tetsu Ushio or Officer Trudge in the English version. There is debate among fans as to whether he is the same character or not. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, he sometimes recites some of Ushio's lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. In the English anime, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo, before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Later Trudge becomes an ally. Yu-Gi-Oh! biography Ushio offers a paid bully protection service to Yugi after he was bullied by Jonouchi and Honda - Jonouchi had thrown one piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window so that Yugi could not solve it. Yugi says that he is not being bullied. Later, Ushio reveals a beaten Jonouchi and Honda, upsetting Yugi. After Yugi refuses his service, Ushio beats him up and asks him to pay the bully protection fee of ¥200,000 (about $2,000 US or £1,500). Jonouchi fishes out the piece from where he threw it and gives it to Yugi. Dark Yugi appears and challenges Ushio to a Shadow Game. In the manga, Dark Yugi brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for. The game involves ¥400,000 and a knife in the manga.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 001 In the anime, the game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a penalty game on him. In the manga, Ushio goes crazy and thinks that a pile of leaves and trash is money. In the anime, Ushio imagines there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him, and he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. He is mentioned but not named in flashbacks in the second series anime.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 001 His name is mentioned in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX as being one of Trueman's victims.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 168 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's biography Trudge is a henchman to the antagonist, Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the the Public Order Security, who prevents New Domino City from being escaped into by residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite. He confronts Yusei Fudo, while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities. He accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner he claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 In the Japanese version, despite his harsh traits, Ushio paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck; When asked by his superior why he did it, Ushio simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Ushio different from the other figures of authority in Neo Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline, while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel, just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel, while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011, but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Dick Pitt, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kiyru. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. It is then revealed that Trudge may have a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a rose. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, he puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Takuya who wants to become a Security guard. Since Sattelite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedulus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Sattelite residents more. When Rudger attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Takuya from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later escorts both the twins to one on the fail-safe controller to stop the Dark signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her but Leo is caught up in a duel with Demak. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Demak. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kiryu Trudge congratulates him. One of Rudger's spiders gets a hold of him again and rudger speaks through trudge. Rudger says that Yusei meet him at the old momentum genator for a duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experance but he wakes up not remembering what happened. Deck Trudge first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuffs Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. As seen in several flashbacks, where Security officers use Montage Dragon and Assault Dog (seperate flashbacks), it can be assumed every Security officer got this deck. Ushio received a new deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This deck is a Pursuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gonogo" which automatically flips the monster it's battling into face-down Defense Position. His strongest card is "Goyo Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Ushio. This type of deck is also commonly used by other Security officers. They probably got their deck changed at the same Ushio got the new deck. As a Dark Signer, Trudge's Deck became a Mill Deck that uses "Worm" monsters and the powerful Dark Synchro Monster "Jet-Black Zumwald" whose effect can not only mill his opponent's deck, but render itself and and him gay and invincible. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters